


Film Night

by greatermistral



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: ME1, Mass Effect 1, Multi, Shenko - Freeform, horror vid, pre-Virmire, pre-shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatermistral/pseuds/greatermistral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble inspired by the prompt "Imagine that Person A gets scared and jumps into Person B’s arms without thinking. Bonus if they’re still just friends at this time." by OTPPrompts on Tumblr.</p><p>A pre-Shenko drabble that shows their developing relationship. This takes place in ME1, pre-Virmire. This also features a gender neutral Shepard so let your imagination run wild!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Night

Night cycles on the Normandy could seem like an eternity, especially when there was nothing to do but travel to their next location. Sleeping wasn’t an option either – the previous night cycle had been spent doing mineral surveys. Which meant Shepard, Kaidan and Ash had been sleeping all day and were now wide awake. Most of the others were asleep, and when they had tried to talk to Joker, he had waved them away dismissively, grumbling about needing to focus on getting them to Virmire alive.

So, that is how the three of them had ended up in Shepard’s cabin, watching the latest horror vids with some strange tasting snacks. They were sat on Shepard’s bed, and the Commander was wedged in-between Ash and Kaidan. The lights were off (“To create an atmosphere,” Ash had insisted) but a small lamp was on in the corner (“I’m not sitting in the dark!” Kaidan had protested). The vid they had chosen to watch wasn’t particularly scary, but it seemed to be laced with jump scares, and as such had the three marines jolting where they sat.

Shepard wasn’t really focussing on the film, and instead found their thoughts wandering. They were mostly about how good it was to have formed some solid friendships – Dr Chakwas, Joker, Tali’Zorah, Garrus, Liara, and even Wrex. Of course, the strongest bonds had been forged between the three human soldiers. Ash’s resolve was inspiring, and Kaidan… ah, Kaidan.

Friendship didn’t seem a strong enough word to describe what Shepard and Kaidan had, but it didn’t seem a stretch to call it that either. As the two had gotten to know each other, they had been more flirting, and suggestive looks and one liners, and a promise of getting to know each other better, as well as a growing amount of trust between the two. Kaidan had told Shepard all about what had happened at BAaT, and in return, Shepard developed a great deal of admiration for the biotic. At the same time, Kaidan had been keen to remind Shepard of the regulations about fraternization, and about the major task they had at hand capturing Saren. Shepard understood this completely and whole-heartedly agreed to keeping it friendly (for now), but even so, it felt like something was brewing between them, and all it would take is the right circumstances, the right place, right time, and right reason, for them to fall into each other’s arms. Ash had tried spark the romance, but playing matchmaker wasn’t on the top of her list and she had left the two to it with a roll of her eyes and a smirk on her face. Maybe soon -

A loud bang from the vid filled the cabin and the three of them jumped, Shepard tensed, Ash buried her head against Shepard’s shoulder, and Kaidan placed a hand on their thigh in shock. The scene passed and everyone relaxed, and Shepard became _very_ aware of where Kaidan’s hand was currently placed. Heat flooded Shepard’s face and they stared in shock at their thigh, only seeming to gain control of their movements when the hand shot away and up to the back of Kaidan’s neck. He cleared his throat and Shepard looked up, noticing that a faint redness stained Kaidan’s cheeks, and a part of Shepard noted how the colour carried well against his bronze skin.

“I, uh, sorry about that Shepard,” Kaidan chuckled nervously, trying to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation, and the hand on his neck moved to run through his hair. “I can’t remember the last time I watched a horror vid as good as this”.

Kaidan’s hand finally settled beside him and Shepard almost became speechless again. Kaidan’s hair was now dishevelled and some curls had begun to form, and along with his flushed cheeks, made Shepard’s already scattered emotions fly off in a whole new direction. Kaidan lightly chewed the corner of his mouth nervously, and Shepard fought not to let their eyes wander, instead opting to give him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t mention it Kaidan, at least now I know why you didn’t want to sit in the dark,” the two chuckled and finally relaxed fully, happy that the situation had been resolved in the best possible way. From the other side of Shepard, Ash tutted.

“Can you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to watch the rest of the film, y’know?” The humour was clear in her voice, and she was resting her head on Shepard’s shoulder, curled up and clearly enjoying the comfort of a real bed.

The three settled back down and watched the rest of the film and two more, before deciding they should probably call it a night and try and get some rest before arriving at Virmire.

Shepard had a feeling this was going to be a big mission.


End file.
